Dark Outlaw Queen Week
by ourheroregina
Summary: One shots written for Dark Outlaw Queen Week.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1 - Getting to know you**

Robin was fascinated by the Queen from the very first moment he saw her. She looked just like Regina, the woman he wanted to forget, and yet she was different, she had something that pulled him to her no matter how much he wanted to fight it.

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

When he came back to the Wish Realm, he thought he would never see her again.

So he was stunned to see her in the tavern, offering a drink and a new beginning for the both of them. He'd accepted her drink and enjoyed her company and her laugh, and then it was him who ordered another drink and then one more and all of a sudden he was sitting right beside her with his hand at the back of her head as he pressed their lips together for the first time.

It felt like magic.

That first night Robin figured out that she's quite a good kisser (the best, if he was being honest) but that was all. She asked him questions and talked about everything but when he thought about their conversation again he realized that he knew nothing about her.

She had stone walls all around her, Robin realized. She had spent her whole life living all by herself (he knew that from Regina, she'd told him that much) and didn't trust anybody but herself.

He was determined to break her walls down and get to know the _real_ her.

Robin worked on his task very carefully and slowly, trying not to push her too far, watching her closely. But everything was useless. Every question he asked, she answered but not with the answer that let him know her better.

It took time, lots of time.

They've lived for a month together and yet he knew only her name and what she let him to know (which was basically nothing) while she knew everything about him. But one night everything turned upside down.

She was sleeping peacefully beside him as he watched her – she'd threatened him that if he fell asleep and let some bug touch her again she'd set him on fire - when all of a sudden her face turned into a frown and she started shaking her head from side to side, her whole body tensing. Robin was surprised – that had never happened before.

He waited for a moment or two, thought it will pass and she'll fall into a peaceful sleep again but her shaking became even worse. He had to wake her up!

Robin shook her slowly, gently, not wanting to startle her even more but she just murmured something he couldn't quite understand and continued to shake. He tried again, this time his shake was a little more insistent.

It worked!

Her eyes shot open, desperately running around the tent and he pulled away a bit, giving her space in case she needs it. Her eyes focused on him and her mouth opened but nothing came out except harsh breaths.

"Everything's okay," he says quietly and she nods her head, presses her lips together in a thin line. There are tears in her eyes and she struggles to breathe.

Robin touches her cheek gently, not actually knowing what else to do – he never had to comfort anybody, he's not used to it – and all of a sudden she lets out a sob and breaks down.

It's the first time he sees her like this. She's been always strong and confident and sassy around him, never showing her true feelings. But now, now something's changed.

Without thinking he pulls her into his arms and holds her close to his chest, whispering words that are meant to comfort her.

"Please, talk to me," he asks her later when she's calmed down and looks almost just like her old self despite tear tracks on her cheeks and red eyes and running nose.

He's still holding her in his arms and expects her to pull away but she surprises him by taking a deep breath and whispering that it was a dream about her past, she remembered things she would like to forget.

That night she tells him bits and pieces about her life as the Evil Queen.

He gets to know her that night, it's nothing compared to the mystery she still carries around herself, but Robin thinks that he's getting somewhere.

A few days later Robin comes back from the woods to find her sitting in a tavern with a little boy, playing what looks like a card game. Her smile is bright and her eyes are lighter than he'd ever seen and for the first time she looks actually happy.

That day he realizes another thing about her – she has a weakness for children.

She seems to be getting more and more relaxed around him, Robin notes, because she tells him more about herself, about her likes and dislikes and she's smiling and laughing and kissing him more carelessly and more often.

But he thinks they've reached another level in their relationship when she tells him about her dreams.

"I've always wanted to live a happy life," she tells him one day when they're laying near the river. "But I also wanted to live a life everyone talked about. You know, like some kind of a legend," she tells him and when he hums in response, she continues, "I thought we should start living this life of my dreams together."

"What do you mean?" he asks interested, lifting himself a bit so he can see her better.

"The Evil Queen and Robin Hood, we should really make something out of our lives," she explains with a laugh and turns back to look at the sky for a moment. Then she takes a deep breath and turns to look at him again, "We could steal from the rich and give to the poor. Or keep some things to ourselves," she adds with a smirk and he laughs at her before pulling her into a quick kiss.

"I would've never thought you wanted to be a thief," he teases and she rolls her eyes at him, but the smile is still on her face.

"You still don't know many things about me, _thief,"_

Indeed, he thinks, but doesn't say anything, instead wraps his arms tighter around her and kisses her again.

It's two years later when they're celebrating their relationship anniversary with wine and delicious food and him between her legs that he realizes he will never get to know her completely. Bits and pieces of their life together, her reactions and fights and breakdowns helped him to learn some things about her but she's still a mystery to him.

She'll never be an open book.

However, it doesn't bother him anymore.

He's realized that he will be the happiest man in all the realms if she lets him spend the rest of his life trying to figure her out. Because life with this mystery woman beside him is more than he could ever dream of.

(...)

Hope you liked it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2 - Adapting to the EF/ Wish Realm**

 **(…)**

Regina doesn't want to remember Wish Realm. She didn't like way too many things there. The first time she realized she hated that realm was when she decided to stay with Robin. He had no home, slept in a tent which had too many holes to count, and that first night, of course, it had to rain. That night she ended up wet and cold.

As if it wasn't enough, the next night she woke up with a little surprise on her stomach – there was a huge frog sitting on her and starring right at her face. She screamed so loudly that night, there's no doubt people in the village heard her.

However, what made her decide to leave the realm, was Henry. They accidentally met in a village and she ended up tied to a tree, with villagers shouting for him to burn that witch while Henry had a blade against her throat and whispered into her ear that she's going to pay for what she did to his family.

So yeah, she would like to forget everything what happened in Wish Realm and move on.

When they came back to the Enchanted Forest, Regina didn't want to leave the castle ever again. She enjoyed every single thing – from the _real_ plates and not some leaves turned into ones to her very soft bed and roof without any holes.

However, Robin is a different story. Wish Realm was his home. He was used to living in a damp tent with frogs and all kind of moving _things_ and living in the castle was not easy for him. He said it was not a big deal, he will get used to it but she saw he was struggling. A lot.

He needed forest like normal people needed air.

He hated many things in the castle – from her soft bed to the real plates. And he hated the warmth, oh boy he did. He would open all the windows during the night and of course Regina would have to wake up shaking for the cold. Even his warm body wasn't enough to keep her from chattering her teeth.

Tonight is no exception. Regina wakes up in the middle of the night, her whole body shivering from the cold. It's near damn winter and even in her annoyed and sleepy state she hopes that he'll stop opening windows soon, otherwise she'll catch cold.

Regina stretches her arms out and blindly searches for Robin, thinks that it's fair to wake him up with her stone cold hands but instead of finding his warm body, she finds nothing. His side of the bed is empty and cold.

It has her sitting up immediately, rubbing her eyes and looking around in the dark, searching for him. He gets up a few times during the night, she's already used to it, but he never leaves her more than for five minutes and now the cold side of the bed tells her that he was gone for a long time.

Damn it.

She sighs in relief when her eyes catch a shadow standing in the balcony, a shadow that definitely belongs to Robin. A smile spreads across her face but then disappears as quickly as it appeared and she falls down against the sheets.

This is too hard for him, she realizes. Living in a castle with her is not for him, he's a forest child.

She shouldn't torture him this much, shouldn't try to turn him into someone that he's not.

If he's not happy here, she should let him go.

A knot of tears forms in her throat but Regina pushes it away and gets out of the bed slowly, gives herself time to think what she's going to say. She puts on the robe that doesn't help her to warm up at all and wraps a blanket around herself before taking a deep breath and walking to him.

He's sitting on the bench there dressed only in his boxers (she wonders how he's not shaking because even with blanket wrapped around her, she cannot stop her teeth from chattering), completely unaware that she's right behind him. He looks deep in thoughts and she thinks she knows what he's thinking.

He's thinking about forest and how he would love to live there again.

"If you want to come back into the woods, I won't mind," she tells him, her voice sincere.

He tenses at her words but then his shoulders relax and he turns around to face her. He takes a moment to take her in, looks her up and down with mischief in his eyes and if she wasn't feelling this heartbroken, she would give him a little show.

But instead she pulls the blankets tighter around herself and says, "If you're not happy here, I will understand. I don't want to –" she's cut off when he stands up and shushes her, then pulls her into his arms.

"I won't lie to you. Living in your castle is… hard," he admits, his arms tightening around her. "But you're more important, Regina, I will get used to it. Whatever makes you happy, is good for me to."

She knows that he's lying. It's not good for him, it's far from good. He despises this castle as much as she did when she was married to the King.

"Don't lie to me," she shakes her head and tries to pull away from him but he doesn't let her.

"I'm not," he assures her, "You've become everything to me and I prefer to live in this damned castle if it will give me a chance to be with you."

She feels a wave of emotions washing over her and she has to fight to keep herself from breaking down. "Thank you," she whispers and pecks his lips, "For everything."

Robin hums in response and kisses her. Then he pulls away so he can see her better. "However," he tells her, his voice much happier now, "I wouldn't mind if you agreed to go camping from time to time. Maybe once in a month," he suggests and Regina is pulling away immediately, eyes wide, disapproving.

"Absolutely no," she says, shaking her head at him. "I'm never going to sleep with frogs again."

Robin only laughs and pulls her in for another kiss.

It turns out that adapting is really hard for him but they both work together really hard to make him get used to it because both of them cannot imagine their lives without one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3 - First fight**

(…)

"Robin!" Regina exclaims as she storms into their chambers and finds him still undressed laying in bed just like she left him a few hours ago. "I've been waiting for you for half an hour!"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not going," Robin tells her nonchalantly and turns on his side, away from her.

"What?" she asks, her blood boiling. She shakes her head, not believing him. He knew how important it was to her! How could he do this?

You see, today was the day when they decided to go and see Roland for the first time. They've been living in the Enchanted Forest for a few months now and Regina couldn't stop talking about how they should meet Roland and how excited she was about it.

 _Regina_ was excited. Robin, on the other hand, wasn't that fascinated by the idea of meeting the boy. To be honest, he didn't want to see that kid at all. Roland would be just another reminder of his shadow and he really wanted to start living his own life and not someone else's.

But he didn't say anything to Regina, didn't want to upset her for she was over the moon every time she talked about it. However, when the time has come and they have to go, he realizes that he really doesn't want to do this.

Robin takes a deep breath and states, "You heard me. I'm not going."

He can hear Regina's harsh breaths and then her heels are making sharp sounds as she walks over to him. He sits up a bit and finds her standing right in front of him, all red and angry and he wonders if she's going to set him on fire because from her pose, it is a possibility.

"What is wrong with you?" she shouts at him, "You know how much it means to me and you cannot just not go!"

"I told you I'm not going." He doesn't give up, only crosses his arms over his chest and tells her, "If it's so important to you, why don't you go alone, your majesty?"

Regina's nostrils flare as she inhales and her eyes are wide and angry and damn it, she's going to kill him. She takes a step closer to him and opens her mouth to say something, her breath labored as she stares at him.

"I don't know what is wrong with you!" she finally shouts, lifts her hand as if to slap him but stops before touching him, turns around on her heel and storms out of the room, leaving Robin all alone.

(…)

Robin feels like an ass.

He shouldn't let her go like that. It was a stupid fight and all of it is his fault. Damn it! He could've told her the truth and she would've understood. But no. He was too stubborn to admit that that child reminded him of something or rather someone he wanted to forget.

And now she got mad and left him.

He doesn't know where she is because the carriage is here and all the black knights are here as well and no one knows a thing about the Queen.

The sun is already down and it doesn't look funny to Robin, not anymore. Now he's worried. It was their first fight, and a stupid one, and everything is his fault.

Bloody hell! He should stop blaming himself and go to find her.

Just as Robin is about to take his bow and head out of the castle, he sees a shadow at the entrance of the castle and then he sees a silhouette that he knows too well.

Regina is back.

"You're back!" Robin exclaims before he can stop himself and rushes towards Regina.

She looks tired and dirty and all he wants to do is pull her into his arms but instead he stops inches away, his hand that was about to touch her falls to his side. They've had a fight, he reminds himself, their first real fight and she might still be mad.

He doesn't need to push his luck even more.

Regina stands there in front of him, her head down. Taking a deep breath, she looks up at him, offers an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, " she says first, surprising him. "I should've understood why you didn't want to go," she starts looking straight into his eyes and Robin opens his mouth to speak and she shushes him putting her hand on his and squeezing lightly, "You think that Roland will think of you as his father and that's not who you are. I understand now. I wouldn't want you to feel-"

"Regina, I'm sorry too," he cuts her off because he feels awful listening to her apologizing when he is the one who should be doing that. "I should've explained everything to you. You did nothing wrong, _I_ am sorry."

He tries to touch her then, squeezes the hand that is holding his and then wraps the other around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He sighs in relief as she goes into his embrace willingly, showing no signs of another fight.

They stay in each other's arms, something that they both find very comforting. His heart is calming down already and damn it, he'd never felt this scared for anyone. But then again, he'd never been this close with someone and Gods, he doesn't want to lose her.

"Are we alright?" she asks after a moment or two spent in that comfortable silence, surrounded in their own little bubble.

"We are, if you can forgive me," he tells her, kissing the crown on her head and tightening his arms around her.

"Of course I forgive you."

"Thank you," he whispers. "And we can go to meet Roland tomorrow if that's okay with you."

"Robin-"

"No, Regina," he says, shaking his head. "I cannot run away from myself forever. And besides, it is very important to you. And what's important to you, is important for me too."

"Whenever you are ready, Robin," she tells him and presses her lips against his.

As Robin kisses her, he thinks that their first fight turned out rather well despite that few minutes when he thought he was going to be set on fire. He chuckles at the memory and then all coherent thoughts leave his mind as Regina deepens the kiss and pushes him against the castle's wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4 - Free day**

 **(...)**

Regina falls down onto the bed with Robin following right after her, chuckling quietly when he presses kisses down her neck and collarbones. They've just had a very romantic dinner with candles and apple turnovers and she feels light and loved and … happy.

She doesn't remember the last time she felt like that.

Robin and Regina hadn't been together for too long. It's been only a few months but she feels for him more than she ever felt for someone (except Henry, she loves that boy with every piece of her heart). It's too soon, she tells herself, it's too soon to tell him about her feelings, but if she's really opening a new page and staring a new life with him, she should let him know.

She should be open about her feelings.

"Rob-" she starts, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest from her nervousness, but is cut off mid-word when Robin starts sucking on her pulse point. Her nails dig into his shoulders and she moans, letting her head fall down.

His lips leave her then, he lifts his head and licks his lips before asking in a teasing voice, "Did you want to say something, Your Majesty?"

She rolls her eyes at him – he knows pretty well how much she hates that nickname but he uses it far more than her name just to tease her – but then pulls him closer, her smile disappearing as she inhales sharply, leans over until their lips are almost touching.

"I love you, Robin."

The words are whispered but it still makes her heart beat like crazy, she's never done this before, she's never told someone she loves them. So she presses her lips against his and kisses him like there's no tomorrow to save herself from seeing his reaction.

She can hear Robin's gasp of surprise but she only kisses him harder, her nails marking him. For a moment he becomes as if paralyzed and she starts to wonder if it wasn't a good time to say these words but then he's gasping and his hands are in her long hair and he's kissing her with passion she's never felt before.

She pulls away to catch her breath but before she has time to actually take that needed breath, Robin is leaning in again and kissing her again and again, his hands traveling from her hair down to her arms and backside.

"I love you, Gods above, Regina, I love you so much," he tells her breathlessly when he finally pulls away from her.

She's stunned and confused, wasn't expecting that and there are tears in her eyes for reasons she doesn't even know. But she doesn't have too much time to wonder because he's pulling her into another kiss and taking her breath away.

(…)

* * *

It's been two weeks since Regina admitted her feelings to Robin. And these weeks were glorious. They spent most of the time in each other's arms, kissing and kissing and never letting each other go and sometimes Regina had to remind her that it's actually happening.

However, there was a but.

Robin's changed.

When they met, he was upset and angry but funny and brave and selfish even, a real thief who was not perfect and it thrilled her. She thinks that's why she fell in love with him so easily – because he was different.

And now something is off. He looks just the same but every time she touches him, she feels… something she cannot explain.

She would've let it go, thought she was imagining things that weren't happening (wouldn't be the first time, after all) but then Robin started acting strange, really strange.

"Can you show me your other half?" Robin asks one day when he walks into the library where Regina'd been searching for a certain spell.

The book drops from Regina's hands as she turns around to look at him, her eyes wide.

"What? Why?" she asks surprised. "The last time we talked about her, you admitted that you hated her." She reminds him, confusion written all over her face.

Robin frowns a little but then shakes his head to himself and smiles at her. "Well, since I got to know you a lot better, I realized that she's not that bad after all," he shrugs and then when he's close enough he leans over and kisses Regina.

She thinks that it's not the actual reason why he wants to see _her,_ but she doesn't say a word, only responds to his kiss and wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

When they finally part, she flicks her wrist and a small mirror appears before then. He wraps his arms from behind her, rests his chin on her shoulder as she shows him Regina.

Regina's working in her office, and Mal is there, and they're both laughing and teasing each other. The Queen smiles at the view, but her smile drops when she feels Robin's arms tightening around her waist, his breathing becomes a bit harder.

"Do you think she's happy?" he surprises her by asking.

"Not as happy as I am," she says and turns her head a bit so she can peck his lips.

Robin only hums in response. For a moment they watch as two old friends interact and something between them has shifted, Regina notes, but before she has time to think about it, Robin asks, "Can you show me Henry?"

His request has her pulling away from him. She gives him a puzzled look.

"Why do you want to see him?"

Robin didn't know Henry in real life, she wonders if they had even met. She talked about her son a lot but it still surprised her that he wants to see the boy.

"We're family now, Regina, so he's my family too," Robin explains and she cannot help but smile. She couldn't ask for a better lover.

"I love you," she tells him before turning back to the mirror.

With a flick of her wrist, Henry appears.

(…)

Regina leans against the kitchen wall and grins when she catches Roland in the garden, collecting apples that are needed for the apple pie they're making. He's a true joy in her life, this little boy who's not hers by blood but now is hers by choice.

She's so lucky to have him in the castle, to see his bright smile and shiny eyes even when the world has been so cruel to him. She-

"Hello, love," Robin's voice snaps her out of her thoughts. She blinks for a few times until she turns to the doorway and finds Robin standing there, grinning at her. He looks around the room then, frowns and asks, "Where is my boy?"

Regina's heart stops.

 _My boy._

"Roland. I mean where is Roland?" Robin is quick to correct himself but Regina doesn't hear him anymore.

Her hands are shaking as she stares at him in disbelief.

How can a man who a few weeks ago had a huge fight with her for meeting Roland call the kid his boy? She feels herself starting to shake and she rests her hand against her forehead as she desperately tries to stay upright.

But no, it can't be true.

She takes a deep breath, then another one and finally looks at Robin who's looking at her worriedly. He opens his mouth but she's first to speak.

"I'm fine," she tells him, faking a smile which, she hopes, looks convincing. "I need to use the bathroom," she excuses herself and rushes out of the room, hoping that she won't throw up in the hallway.

(…)

It's the middle of the night but Regina cannot sleep. She tries to keep herself from thinking about it but it's useless. All she can think about is how much Robin's changed and what that means to her.

She was already shocked with his request to see _Regina_ and then he called Roland 'my boy' and started calling her _love_ instead of Your Majesty and as if it wasn't enough something else happened.

Regina and Robin were a passionate couple, they weren't used to gentle touches and slow love making but since the night Regina told Robin about her feelings, even their intimate life has changed.

Robin loved sneaking around, pressing her against any wall and having his way with her and she must admit she loved it too but now, now he hasn't even tried to do something like that. Now the touch that used to be a bit rough but just enough to turn her on was gentle. He's touching her as if she's made of glass, as if she's going to break, as if she's worth something.

Even his kisses are gentler, less demanding.

Everything about him has changed. He looks just the same, like _hers_ Robin, and not _Regina's,_ but when she looks straight into his eyes she sees the difference – they're lighter and softer and…

He's back.

It isn't hard to put two and two together. Regina felt this kind of touch, this kind of love only with one man and that man is supposed to be dead but he's back. He's back because she fell in love with him, his alternative version. It was a test.

And her heart is broken. She knows she should be really happy, but how can she be that when the man she fell in love was taken away again or maybe he didn't even exist?

Of course, she loves this Robin, Regina's Robin, loves him with everything but now, now…

It's not that Robin who fell in love with _her._ He fell in love with Regina and her weak heart and her heroism. He could never fall in love with _her_ , he would never choose _her_ over Regina.

She gets out of the bed as quietly as possible, runs out of the room but as soon as the hard wooden door are closed behind her, she falls down to her knees and lets out a sob that's been threatening to escape her for hours now.

He's going to leave her.

He's going to take Roland and go back to Storybrooke, to Regina. She's sure of it.

The only thing she doesn't understand is what he's waiting for.

But it doesn't really matter, does it? All that matters is that she's going to be all alone once again.

Life is such a cruel thing, she thinks as she rests her hand over her still invisible baby bump and cries and cries and cries…


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5 - Family**

(…)

Regina is pulled out of her sleep when she hears quiet steps in the chambers. The room is still dark, and Robin's arm is wrapped around her waist, so she doesn't have to guess who the intruder is. She already knows it's Roland and her heart sinks.

Since the day they met again and he came to live in the castle (there were many fights about that, Little John didn't want to let him go, after all Roland was Merry Men's family, Roland managed to convince him with his best puppy face) nightmares were torturing him. It turned out that he was having those horrific dreams since Robin's death, Regina figured out after a conversation with Little John.

It happens every night. Roland comes to her in the middle of the night with tears on his cheeks, holding that monkey toy she gave him during the missing year, murmuring that it was just another bad dream about Papa and that he doesn't want to sleep alone.

He never talks about his dreams, never tells her what he sees in them. He just cuddles into her side and falls back to sleep, never letting her go.

These nightmares broke Regina's heart even though she didn't know what he was dreaming about. She'd started giving him herbal tea which was supposed to make him sleep better, she had even offered for Roland to sleep with her until this phase pass but he had insisted that he was old enough to sleep alone.

However, after every nightmare he would change his mind.

Tonight Regina just sighs and waits patiently for Roland to come, already thinking of something comforting to say. But all of a sudden she sees that Roland takes a different turn and instead of walking to her, he walks to the other side of the bed, to the side where Robin is sleeping.

Her breathing stops.

You see, Roland and Robin didn't get on too well. Roland didn't understand how the man looking just like his Papa was a completely different person while Robin thought that Roland will be another person who tries to turn him into someone he's not.

There was tension between them, tension that broke Regina's heart with each passing second. At first she tried to make them communicate as much as possible, she made Robin take Roland out into the woods and teach him to shoot arrows, but it turned out to be a bad decision. Robin got grumpy and Roland would cry more than needed.

They were enemies, her boys, for unknown reasons.

She's stunned now. She thought she would never see Roland walking to search comfort from Robin.

So Regina waits patiently, trying her best to act asleep.

She feels Robin's arm tightening around her and he tenses for a moment but then loosens his hold on her and groans, murmurs something under his breath, something she can't quite catch and then his arm is gone and he's turning around.

"Wha-" he starts in a sleepy voice but stops mid-word when he probably sees the boy. "Roland? Are you okay?" he whispers, rubbing his eyes and glancing at Regina who quickly closes her eyes and tries to breath rhythmically, deeply as if she's asleep.

"I had a bad dream," Roland whispers quietly. "About you and Papa," his voice breaks at the last word and Regina has the urge to get up and wrap the boy in a tight hug, hold him close to her heart until he feels better.

But tonight Roland needs Robin, not her, and she lets them have this moment.

"Oh boy," Robin says and Regina feels the bed shifting, moving and when she cracks one eye open, she finds that Robin is holding Roland in his arms, Roland's little arms wrapped around his neck as he cries. And she feels tears in her own eyes but she presses her lips together tightly and pretends to be asleep.

It takes awhile for Roland to calm down, longer than usually, the dream must have shaken him up badly. She hears Robin asking if he's feeling better now but Roland gives no verbal answer and Regina has to guess that the boy is nodding.

"Alright then," Robin says, "Come here," and then the bed is shifting again and the covers are lifted and then Roland is laying in the middle of the bed.

Usually, Roland tries to curl into Regina's side, he tries his best not to touch Robin but tonight she doesn't feel his soft curls near her, tickling her neck. She waits until the shifting stops, counts to twenty and opens her eyes.

Robin is laying on his side with Roland in his arms, stroking the boy's curls. Their eyes meet for a moment and Robin mouths that it was a bad dream again and she hums quietly, moves a little bit closer so she can kiss Roland's forehead.

For the first time Regina sees that Robin isn't grumpy or angry (because he is just that when Roland is around) and a small smile spreads across her face.

Something must have changed between them tonight, she thinks as tears fill her eyes and she presses a hand over her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. Robin looks at her worriedly but she manages to whisper that Roland's nightmares are breaking her heart and closes her eyes, lets tears fall down her cheeks.

Perhaps things will be better from now on and they'll finally become a family, she thinks as she pulls the blanket over her shoulders and closes her eyes.

Perhaps.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6 - Smut Day

(...)

Nervously Regina looks into the mirror checking her dress for the umpteenth time. She's wearing one of her favorites red velvet dress with jewelry that really weights a lot but looks too good to take it off. She looks beautiful, the dress hugs all her curves in all the right places but it isn't enough to make her feel at ease.

The last time she's been in a ball was decades ago and she had never done this on her own. She's been trapped in Regina's body and now it feels like the first ball in her life. She curses under her breath for being this silly.

From the very moment Aurora and Phillip invited her, she wanted to say no. She really did but the princess looked at her with such a watery smile, saying something about the ball being good for Regina's new reputation and Regina felt the urge to throw up at her sweet voice but suppressed that need and smiled, told she would love to come.

Damn it.

What was she thinking when she said yes?

She would give so much away so she could stay at home tonight. And a few years ago she would've stayed at home, ignored everything and just did what was good for her. But now, now she has this stupid side of Regina that makes her feel bad about not going.

"Good evening, milady," a voice snaps her out of her thoughts and she looks into the mirror again to find Robin's reflection.

He's standing at the doorway, looking straight into her eyes in the mirror with a grin.

Regina's mouth waters as she takes him in. He's all dressed in black, looking like a real noble. He'd even shaven his stubble. It makes her feel warmth low in her belly as she thinks about how good it'll feel when he kisses her…

Who knew that black would look so good on him?

"You would be a very handsome nobleman, you know," she teases as he walks further into the chambers, his grin only growing. "Too bad you're only a thief."

"Oh, I don't remember you complaining about me being a thief this morning," he tells her and she chuckles quietly at the memory.

This morning she woke up with Robin dressed in his thievery clothes, holding a pair of earrings right in front of her face. She looked at the jewelry in his hands, stolen jewelry of course, but it didn't bother her that much. All she cared about was how to get him out of these clothes and get him on the bed.

For unknown reasons his crimes turned her on.

"I'm not the only one looking good," he tells her then, looking her up and down.

Regina only grins. She knew he would like this dress for he never saw her wear something like that before. And she's well aware she looks amazing in this dress.

Why was she even nervous about her looks moments ago?

Robin wraps his arm around her lower back and pulls her in until they're standing flush, their noses almost touching. "You look stunning, Your Majesty," he praises and presses his lips against hers.

She responds to his kiss immediately, her arms finding their way around his neck and pulling him even closer. Robin's hand that's been resting on her lower back travels down, squeezing her rear as he deepens the kiss.

Regina shouldn't be feeling this, shouldn't be feeling this fire burning inside her body again for they left the bed only to dress up for this ball. But it seems like every single touch turns her into a mess and she's moaning into his mouth, thinking about how good he could make her feel if they didn't have to go to this damned ball.

Damn it.

All of a sudden she feels him pushing her backwards and she stumbles a bit until she realizes that he's walking her backwards. Thankfully his hold on her is strong and he doesn't let her fall, only guides her never breaking the kiss.

Her rear bumps against the beauty table and Regina hears something falling but is too busy kissing Robin and enjoying his wandering hands. He finally parts from her gasping for air, and she's too panting but then he's hoisting her up and pushing her makeup from the table so there's enough space for her to sit down.

"Robin!" She shouts because the eye-shadows that now are all over the floor were really good but he doesn't seem to care because he's taking his place between her legs as his mouth covers hers again.

He leaves her mouth and kisses down her jaw and her neck, pushing the dress aside so he can suck on her pulse point. Regina throws her head back and moans, her hands clutching his sides desperately and Robin groans in response.

"We're going to be late," she tries to sound serious but the words come out breathlessly and Robin only grins against her neck and sucks harder.

"You didn't want to go, right?" he pulls away for a moment, looks at her. There's red lipstick all over his face and she chuckles at the sight.

"Yes. But it doesn't change anything."

"Oh, my darling, it does," he tells her and his lips are on hers again, and he's kissing her like there's no tomorrow while his hands travel under her dress and grip her thighs, making her moan again.

When Regina finally falls down onto the bed panting with Robin following right after her, she thinks that she's really glad they decided to stay home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7 - Regina checks in.**

 **You'll find mentions of Dragon Queen here.**

(…)

Regina comes back to her office after a very annoying lunch break with Snow to find the door unlocked. It makes her frown for she's sure she locked them before leaving. Her whole posture changes immediately as she inhales sharply and pushes the door open, ready to fight with whoever the intruder is.

However, instead of an enemy, she finds her son there, sitting at her desk, eating doughnuts. As the door hits the wall (Regina pushed them too hard) his eyes move from the box of food to the doorway. He looks startled for a moment, eyes wide, but then he sees Regina and grins.

"Henry!" she sighs in relief.

She really wasn't in a mood to fight.

She smiles to her son, but still looks confused. It's his week with Emma and during these days he barely comes to her because he's always occupied with Emma and Guyliner. He's not an unwelcome guest, far from it, she's just really surprised to see him.

"Hi, Mom," Henry says cheerfully, waving his hand at her.

"What are you doing here today?" She asks interested as she walks into her own office and closes the door behind her, comes to sit in front of Henry.

For a second Henry's smile drops and he becomes serious. He puts the doughnut back into the box and looks at Regina before giving her a small smile.

"I have some news for you," he finally says and licks his lips, becomes serious again. "I opened the book last night and found a new chapter that wasn't there before. It was about the Queen."

"Oh" Regina sits a little bit straighter, already preparing to hear some kind of a crazy adventure the Queen is having again.

"She and Robin got married."

For a moment Regina is stunned. Her mouth drops open in surprise as she stares at her son. She knows the Queen, knows her demons, after all the Queen was created in a loveless marriage as Regina's salvation, and it's a real surprise to hear that that woman managed to silence these awful thoughts about marital life and get married again.

Surprise wears off rather quickly and then she feels a bit of hurt. Of course, Regina and the Queen aren't friends, but Regina liked to think about her as a family member. They've been trapped in one body for many years, there was some kind of connection between them.

Now Regina feels betrayed. At least the Queen could've sent a letter or find another way to announce something this important.

"Are you sure?" Regina snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Henry who's watching her closely.

"Yeah, look," he pushes the storybook towards her.

Inhaling Regina looks down and finds a picture of the Queen dressed all in black, in her regal clothes with Robin in his usual thievery clothes kissing. It doesn't look like a wedding, more like a normal kiss between two lovers so she turns to read what is written on the other page.

 _That day the former Evil Queen and Robin of Locksley got married._

One sentence is enough to have Regina's heart beating just a little bit faster. She looks to the picture again, takes a closer looks to the Queen's face and for the first time in forever she sees a smile that's genuine happy.

Regina's heart swells from happiness for that woman for she really deserved to be happy.

Swallowing a knot of tears (she doesn't even know why she's so emotional about this), Regina looks at Henry grinning, "Well, I think it's time we congratulate them."

(…)

Regina refused to let Henry to travel with her. Traveling in realms weren't a trouble anymore, they've had enough magic beans but she still felt conflicted. Gods only know what is happening in the Enchanted Forest but her son is too good at convincing and after a few hours of doing just that, she finally agreed to let him go.

They decided to travel on Sunday, planned to stay only for a few hours because Regina might have let Henry travel with her but this trip wasn't a good enough reason to skip lessons. They've bought a bouquet of flowers, taken the bean from the vault and traveled.

(…)

Regina opens her eyes when she hears someone moaning and that someone sounds just like her. As soon as she is able to see properly, she figures out that she's standing in her castle's hallway and there, right in front of her, is the Queen, pushed against the wall by Robin who is kissing her exposed neck.

"Oh my God," Regina couldn't help but gasp. "Henry, turn around," she orders and hopes to all the Gods above that her son hasn't seen anything. He already had a difficult life with all the curses and stuff, he didn't need an image of his other mother making out with her new husband.

The gasps follow Regina's words and she turns Henry around as quickly as possible while Robin and the Queen pull away from each other, Robin's eyes are wide as he turns to look at them while the Queen's turns all shades of pink as she looks from Regina to Henry.

"Regina!" The Queen almost squeals as she desperately covers herself – she wouldn't felt embarrassed in front of Regina, if it were only her, she might have given her a show, but there is Henry and she really doesn't want her son to see her like that. Quickly she fixes herself and tries to put her breathing under control as Robin turns around, rests his hand on her lower back. "What are you doing here? Don't you remember that you need to knock?"

"It's literally the hallway, I wasn't expecting you to-" Regina trails off, gesturing towards them.

"Well, next time you decide to visit, please, let us know," the Queen says sternly and then she leaves Robin's embrace and walks towards Henry. "Hi, dear," she greets her son, pulling him into a tight hug which Henry gladly returns.

"Mom," he says and for a moment the Queen lets herself think that there was a little bit of longing in his voice. "We came here to congratulate you two," Henry tells her after pulling away.

"Yes," Regina agrees. "We read that you're married now and…" she trails off again, feeling a knot of tears in her throat. She's over it, she tells herself, she's moved on, and she's happy for the Queen but every time she thinks about it, she imagines herself in the Queen's situation for it could have been her and Robin, _her Robin._

"Thank you," The Queen says, pulling Henry into another tight hug. Then she lets him go and the boy goes to shake hands with Robin who is standing behind them awkwardly.

Regina hugs the Queen, whispers into her ear, "Thank you for telling me," sarcastically and then pulls away.

"You're welcome, dear," The Queen returns with a smirk and takes the flowers from Regina, turns around to look at her husband and her son chatting.

"Why doesn't Robin show Henry the castle while we talk?" Regina suggests and the Queen nods, looking at her husband with a wicked grin.

She is smitten.

(…)

"So," the Queen starts, putting down the cups on a kitchen table.

Regina is sitting on the chair like a real guest, looking around. So much have changed since the last time she's been here. There are no maids now, and the kitchen's atmosphere definitely has changed.

The Queen puts a plate with apple turnovers on the table and finally sits down in front of Regina, smirking, "So I see that you know a lot about my life, but don't be mistaken, I know bits and pieces about yours too. For example, tell me about your new relationship."

The cup of tea almost falls from Regina's hand as she curses under her breath. She then looks up at the Queen with wide eyes, "How do you know?"

Yes, she's been in some kind of a relationship for quite some time but no one knows about it, not even Henry for it's still so uncertain.

The Queen only shrugs, grinning at her wickedly.

"Yes, I'm not alone," Regina finally admits, her voice shaking. "But I haven't stopped loving Robin. I'm trying to move on but I still feel bad about it and she's making me feel better and I'm trying, I really am."

"Maleficent is good for you," The Queen agrees, taking a sip of her tea. "I'm glad to see you finally acted on your feelings."

"I wouldn't say that it was me who acted on her feelings, but yes, I'm glad too," she admits. "But even though we're together for quite some time now, I still feel-" Regina's voice trails off and there are tears in her eyes and she hasn't cried for so long, but now, talking about her new relationship with someone makes it feel real and she feels as if she's forgetting Robin, as if she's betraying him.

"I know. I feel it too."

"But we moved on. Both of us."

"I guess we did. I mean look at us – you're finally with someone you've had feelings for a _really_ long time and I just got married to a man who makes me the happiest woman."

"But I still remember him. Every single day."

"So do I."

They fall silent after that, both of them stuck in their thoughts. Regina takes a deep breath, tells herself to calm down but when she looks up to the Queen, she finds that the woman is struggling just as much as her.

Regina pushes these sad thought away, and tries to think of everything she wanted to say to the Queen when they meet again. But now when the time has come, her head is empty. Damn it, she really needed to make the list.

"There's something I need to tell you," Regina says, breaking the silence, when she remembers what she figured out a few weeks ago. "I talked with Rumple about you and me living on our own now. And he told me that the infertility curse is broken for you. I just thought you should know that now."

"Oh, trust me, I know," The Queen chuckles and rests her hand on her stomach.

"You're pregnant?"

"About two months," she tells her with a small smile. "We've been on our honeymoon when I started having symptoms and then Robin basically made me do that spell which showed that I'm definitely pregnant."

"Oh my!" Regina cannot hide her surprise. Instantly she's up and walking around the table to hug her former biggest enemy. She feels tears of happiness filling her eyes as she pulls away and looks at Queen's stomach which's still as flat as always.

But there's a baby.

"I'm going to be her Godmother," Regina announces making the Queen laugh.

They talk and talk and talk, about the baby, wedding and honeymoon, about Regina and Mal, about Henry and Violet, they both agree that he's not old enough to have a girlfriend. The Queen tells her about their life now, about the crimes she and Robin commit together and just how happy she is now.

"Hello, ladies," It's Robin's voice that cuts their conversation and they both fall silent as they turn to look at their boys. Robin walks over to the Queen while Henry takes a seat beside Regina.

They talk for a little bit more and then, when the sun goes down, they hug each other one last time and Regina with Henry travel home while the Queen and Robin return to their crazy activities that were interrupted by their guests.

(…)

I wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who read my one shots for Dark Outlaw Queen week! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writting! :)


End file.
